


Keeping it Clean

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bubble Bath, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Shower Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Nate fixes Nora's plumbingKinktober 2018 Day Seven: Shower | Bath | Tentacles | Xenophilia





	Keeping it Clean

“Okay,” Nora pushed the door to Home Plate shut, “you can drop the glamour now.”

The demon that was currently placing down one of his bags chuckled softly in a way that made her _throb_.

“Why, thank you.”

Nora locked the door and turned around, just in time to see the Incubus shimmer out of his glamour, the illusion of a handsome black man with inhumanly silver eyes giving way to the demon below.

A very naked demon.

She’d learned not long ago that his natural form was normally like that, _au natural_ with nothing and no _attempt_ to hide what he had. Yeah, she’d known he could shapeshift so that there was nothing _hanging out_ but it was another thing entirely for the Incubus to wander naked around whichever home Nora was in (obscured from the public, of course) with everything on display.

Hell, the first time he’d walked into the kitchen like that she’d been innocently washing some damn _dishes_ and she’d turned around to see him in all his glory and yes, she’d dropped the plate she was holding in surprise. They were both lucky his strange abilities included fixing crockery.

The thought of the dishes suddenly reminded her that there was no plumbing here yet and Nora sighed, taking a heavy seat on her couch.

“You don’t seem pleased to be home,” the demon noted, his voice in her ear. Nora still jumped at how fast he crossed rooms and she looked up at him to see that there was genuine curiosity, and a little concern, on his handsome face. She nodded.

“Sorry, I just realised I haven’t gotten around to setting up a proper water system here,” she said. He laughed softly. “Don’t mock me, you bastard.”

“I would never mock you,” he assured her, brushing aside a strand of hair. “I simply did not realise that a _bath _was all that was causing your distress. If that’s really all you desire…”

Her eyes widened. “Wait, you can’t really…”

“You’ve seen me tear reality asunder without breaking a sweat, Nora,” Nate chided with a smile. “You think a _bath_ is a difficult feat?”

“I suppose not,” she whispered.

The demon pushed away from the couch and looked around the room with a curious hum. “Where would you like it?” he asked, turning back to her. Nora got off the couch and joined him in surveying the room.

“Just in the corner,” she decided. Nate nodded, a hand raising. Nora watched as the ground shifted and swelled, a natural stone wall raising up to the ceiling to conceal the changes from view. The concrete changed into a strange, smooth white material that could have been ceramic but was almost glasslike. “What _is_ that made of?”

“Mineral resin,” Nate replied, forming it into a large, deep oval with a half-moon carved into one side. A smooth stone platform rose up beneath it and cradled the frame of the tub, expanding to hit first the stone wall and then the concrete one. Steps formed in the stone that led down to the floor and Nora stared in wonder at the damn _spa_ that had been built into her living room as Nate let out a soft pant that told her he’d exerted _some_ of his energy.

“Jesus, Nate,” she murmured, “I was expecting a simple tub. This is…”

“This is _blasphemy_, darling,” he tutted. She looked over at him and he looked a little drained. “I need to recharge, back in a moment.”

She nodded, her eyes drawn to the movement that was still happening on the tub as she heard Nate climb out of the hatch at the top. Pure crystal taps were forming above the tub, jutting out from the wall as the metal faucets sprouted left of them and arched over until they were long enough to jet streams of water into the resin half-moon. Not that they were right now, but Nora approached and inspected the taps. _W_ and _S_ were carved into the tops of the taps in what, knowing Nate, was probably volcanic glass. She frowned, but turned the one marked _W_.

Water immediately rushed from the faucet and fell into the tub, steam rising from it. She stripped off a glove and dashed her hand through the jet and to her delight, it was hot, but not enough to burn her. It was the perfect heat that she’d always set her showers to. She tugged off her other glove and tossed them both aside. In moments she was locking every door except the hatch in the attic and kicking off her shoes, stripping out of her clothes.

She turned the _S_ tap and a soft, blue-purple foam streamed out of the other tap. A rich, fruity, flowery smell followed it and Nora quickly realised two things, one that the foam was in fact bubble bath, and two, she hadn’t put the plug in. Leaning over, she looked into the tub and found the plug in the half-moon, away from the rest of the bath so that it wouldn’t catch on anyone’s feet. Nora sighed in delight at the amount of thought her demon lover had clearly put into this.

As the tub began to fill with hot water, topped with a spread of blue-purple bubbles, Nora put her clothes aside and climbed up to watch the water rise. She had a half-second of warning when the hatch in her attic squeaked shut before Nate was behind her, almost _purring_ at her back as his erection pushed into her thigh.

“Well?” he murmured, kissing the back of her neck. “Do you like it?”

“Oh my- I mean,” Nora swallowed. “Yes. Holy shit. I love it.”

“And yet you aren’t in the bath?”

“I’m getting there,” she chuckled. His fingers skimmed up her sides as the tub filled and she shut the water off. 

“I do relish any chance to see you wet and naked,” he told her. Nora’s face felt like it was on fire. Then she yelped as Nate scooped her up and walked up the stairs, carrying them both into the warmth and the bubbles. Any chill from outside was immediately wiped away by the heat that suffused her body, and as she leaned back against Nate’s chest her eyes closed in contentment, letting him slowly wet her hair.

Nate’s fingers began to slide up her leg, skimming over her thigh. A soft gasp escaped her and she felt his other hand running up her side to cup her breast. She arched into his touch, reaching up to wrap her hand around one of his horns.

“Want me to wash your hair?” he asked. Nora couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her.

“That’s not my hair,” she pointed out, and his lips pressed to her neck.

“Well,” a hand trailed over the wiry curls above her mound and pulled a soft gasp from her lips, “that’s not _strictly_ true.”

The familiar sensation of another pair of hands sliding into her hair had Nora moaning in an entirely different pleasure with each scratch of his nails across her scalp. “I don’t have any soap,” she managed to mutter. The water suddenly splashed up and the warmth at her back disappeared, only to return moments later. Nate was holding a Nuka Cola bottle half-filled with water, along with some hubflowers and a bar of soap. Nora barely had a moment to ask what he was doing before the items glowed, fusing together, and when the light died down, a bottle of blue, viscous liquid was pointing upright in Nate’s hand.

“You’re kidding,” she whispered. His fingers pushed her hair to one side as he sat her up, and Nora moaned loudly as he began to massage the shampoo into her scalp.

“Not at all,” he chuckled. He’d reverted back to one pair of hands for this. Probably a wise choice. There wasn’t much point trying to stimulate her whilst he was doing something that was so likely to make her sleepy.

She loved his hands. She could feel the reserved strength in them as his fingers worked against her, the lather coating her hair. A wave of relaxation washed through her, though as she sat there, it was hard to ignore the fact that Nate’s erection was pushing against her thigh. She couldn’t see it through the bubbles, but it was a constant pressure on her body and the knowledge that it was so close was all that kept her from truly letting go and likely dozing in his grip.

Because the number of times that feeling had been a precursor to mind-blowing sex apparently had _conditioned_ her body to associate it with arousal. So now she sat on his lap, groaning in delight at the scalp massage even as she felt the slow urge to straddle his cock growing more urgent the longer she was there.

And if he was fighting that urge too, well, he didn’t show it. Maybe he was waiting for her to say that was what she wanted.

Nora had never been very good with using her words for that.

Abruptly she pulled away from his hands and turned on the water, ducking her head beneath the stream to wash the soap out of her hair. She had leaned far enough forwards that his cock was now upright and pressing against her clit. Biting her lip, Nora rocked her hips a few times, and heard a low groan from behind her as she shut off the water.

“Nora,” he gripped her ass, “is there something you want?”

“I…”

Nate yanked her back against his chest, her back colliding with his body as a winded gasp escaped her. His hands slid up to stop just below her breasts, a finger on each hand sliding up the curve slowly. “I think you should use your words.”

Nora managed to twist in his grip and flop onto her belly, almost crashing her face into his. He didn’t seem concerned about stopping her even though she knew he could have. Perhaps that was because the smirk he wore when she finally looked up made her face burn and she had to look down for a moment to compose herself.

Stupid, clever, _sexy_ Incubus that knew how to push her damn buttons.

She leaned in for a kiss and listened to the long, low groan that purred out of his mouth and buzzed against her lips, her hands finding his shoulders as she straddled him. He laughed softly between kisses, grabbing her ass firmly. And then Nora couldn’t move her hips as he held tight, rolling his lower body to trap his cock against her. The head rubbed at her clit and a whimper escaped her. His eyes glowed softly, and the next time it swiped against her nub, it was followed by soft ridges that tore a cry from her lips.

_ShitShitShitShitShitShit-_

“Nora,” his voice made her body rush hot and cold, “perhaps you should use your words.”

“Please,” she gasped, arching back up as dull, human-like nails scratched down her back.

“Please what?”

“I…I need, _Nate_…”

He let out a dramatic sigh. “You are _too_ tempting, love,” he told her. “And I’m too weak to that voice of yours.” His hands were around her hips again and Nora pulsed expectantly.

Then she was being lifted up like she was weightless and being sat on his mouth, thighs either side of his head, resting on the stone slope beneath his neck. His forked tongue was quickly stroking against her clit, lips sucking on it as the pleasure of it pulled Nora’s back into an arch and made her shake. It was almost too much and with every forked lap she shivered.

**_I’ve just considered that we may need to drain the bath a little,_** he told her casually, his tongue changing. Nora couldn’t do much except let out a few sharp gasps as the ridges teased her sensitive nub.

“T-that’s…”

She heard a trickling sound, and looking over her shoulder, she could see that the back end of the bath had developed a gap. Water was flowing out of it into a basin below. Her eyes shut briefly as his tongue slipped into her, coating her in his saliva, and she whimpered, her hands flying to his wrists.

** _Unless you want me to flood your home, of course. Which I can do. But the bath can always be refilled._ **

The water drained far enough that the tops of his thighs were visible. His cock was exposed to the base and as the water dripped down her body from her cold hair, Nora shivered a little. Nate hummed, and warmth swirled around the soaked strands. In moments, it was dry, but she didn’t have much time to marvel when his mouth was doing _that_ to her.

She knew Nate would never drop her but she didn’t have enough confidence in gravity to try and sit up, so she leaned back into his grip, yelping softly as he kept running that tongue over her folds, flicking it against her nub until she could feel herself _quiver_.

His tongue darted back into his mouth and then laved over her, again and again, and Nora felt the frustration growing with each lap as he teased her. He switched suddenly, tongue thrusting into her slit before disappearing, then pushing back, and it was only when Nora writhed after a swipe, listening to him make a satisfied noise, that she remembered the _side effects_ of his saliva and her eyes widened.

“Figured it out?” he purred, lowering her into his lap. The water swept against her clit and the soaked folds and Nora couldn’t help yelping, hips wriggling as her ass pressed against his erection. Oh god, the water hadn’t felt like that before. She exhaled sharply, gazing into Nate’s silver eyes.

“Jackass,” she panted, and he laughed, picking her up.

“Just be glad it isn’t something _else_ that causes you to be so sensitive, love,” he murmured. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he lowered her onto his cock, and Nora’s nails scraped down his chest as the demon’s inhuman length stroked against her walls, ridged and hot. He slipped in with ease, and Nora let out a moan when he filled her, her thighs spread wide either side of his body. The thought of his orgasm causing that sensitivity conjured up pictures of herself bound and at his mercy as he used her, her own release a by-product of him just having _fun_.

Her eyes closed and she let out a soft groan.

_Holy fucking shit, Nora, one of these days he’s going to wrangle that out of you and you will be **so** fucked_, she warned herself, but she heard Nate chuckle and a sensation that was both cold fear and scorching arousal rushed through her as she wondered if Nate had used his ability to read minds just at that moment.

“Nora,” he sounded breathless, delighted and wondrous all at once, “you are _filthy_. I _love_ it.”

“You’re cheating,” she whispered, opening her eyes just to stare at his chest. Her cheeks were on fire.

“You squeezed me,” he murmured, “which usually means you’re thinking of something I’d enjoy, so I took a look.” There was a pause. “…Do you want me to stop?”

“I…”

She looked up at him. He was unusually serious and there was a _fear_ in his silver eyes.

“I...think you’re all right doing what you do,” she began. “Maybe otherwise save it for emergencies.” She put her hand on the scratches she’d left on his chest. They were already healing. “Okay?”

He cupped her face. “Always. You have given me freedom. I would hate to steal yours.”

She smiled, and leaned in for a kiss. “It’s appreciated.” It was her turn to pause as she looked him over. The…_fear_ was gone. “Were you…scared?”

The Incubus took her hand, and kissed the back of it, then the palm. “I could never forgive myself if I hurt you.”

She shot in for another kiss, wrapping both arms around his body and hearing a surprised moan buzz against her skin. His fingers slipped into her hair, tangling up in the dry locks to keep her mouth pressed against his. Heat rushed through her as her breasts pressed into his chest, and his arm slung around her waist, their bodies flush against each other. Nora couldn’t help bucking her hips and Nate moaned.

“Nora,” he groaned, “you make it very difficult for me to, _mmm_,” he paused as she rocked again, “seem _human_.”

“I, _oh_, r-really _wouldn’t_ mind if…you…”

Nate nipped her lip, kissing down her jaw as he began thrusting from below. There was a _slap_ of water as he moved beneath her, and it didn’t feel like the water was impairing him like it would a human. Nora wouldn’t be surprised if he was capable of playing with physics like that. His teeth found her neck and pulled her from her thoughts, and Nora’s lips parted as she realised the bite was a lot _sharper_ than she was used to.

“Wouldn’t mind if I what?” he asked, his voice barely breaking around the words as he fucked her slowly, the friction rubbing against her sweet spot as he rolled his hips.

“L-looked…”

She couldn’t form the words, not because of embarrassment, but because her mouth seemed unable to form anything that wasn’t a series of sharp whimpers. Her eyes fell onto his mouth and she tried to stare at his teeth, without much luck.

“Less human,” she managed to grind out between whimpers, her breath catching. A pleased smile curved at the demon’s lips and _oh_, those were _fangs_ peeking out. She met his eyes, and a shock that blended shock and arousal escaped her as she realised his sclera were grey now. Nora hadn’t realised he _could_ look less human. He’d wandered around in his current form with such ease it hadn’t occurred to her that he could change _further_.

“Well then,” his hips rocked fasted, and Nora couldn’t keep her eyes off the expression of satisfaction on his face, “less **_human_ it is**.”

There was a new edge to his voice. She’d heard it before but it still made her shiver, and she watched him change beneath her, _felt_ the difference.

His skin took on a dark blue hue and the pale palms of his hands became bluish-grey, the same colour as a storm cloud. The whites of his eyes turned entirely black, the silver irises now glowing, and Nora felt a rush of heat down her spine as she watched the dark hair covering him change into midnight-blue ridges. She reached out to touch one and his lips parted briefly, those fangs flashing again. His teeth hadn’t changed much.

She heard the sound of movement through water behind her, and Nora craned her head to see that the Incubus had a long, slender tail the same colour as his skin that was casually draped over the edge of the tub. She looked back to him and watched him _smirk_ at her.

_Fuck_.

**“Better?”** he asked breezily, and rocked his hips. Nora whimpered.

“Uh-huh,” she gasped. 

That dark skin curled around the edges of his body – over his shoulders, his sides, up his neck, along his jaw, down his cheekbones, and peeking out below the line of his hair. She touched the horns that curved up and away from his head. When her fingertips scraped up over them, Nate moaned, and without warning, thin lines of light began to dance beneath his skin, flaring and pulsing as his head fell back against the edge of the tub.

Nora’s brows raised. “You glow.”

**“Only when I’m very aroused,”** Nate chuckled.

His hips thrust again, and Nora, oh god, she was suddenly straddling a very different sensation. Those ridges along his cock _fluttered_, massaging her inner walls, rubbing at her sweet spot, and Nora whimpered, arching.

**“Would you like me to keep doing this, or should we test the structural integrity of your bathtub?”** the demon suggested. _God_, that distortion to his voice made it sound like there were three of him talking all at once, and Nora couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped her.

“T-test?” she repeated.

The demon who had been lounging idly beneath her shot up, and without warning, Nora found herself lying back against the water, her hands pinned to the edge of the bathtub above her head. And if that didn’t immediately send a rocket of heat down her spine, she would be lying. It took her a moment to realise that at this angle her head should have been pressing against the resin, and when her eyes moved away from the man above her she realised that the water was pooled up around her, acting as a cushion, defying gravity.

**“Thoughts?”** he asked conversationally.

“Fuck yes please,” Nora gasped out.

Those silver eyes _flared_.

The water shifted up once more, wrapping around her arms and legs, spreading her wide for him. Tendrils of water snaked up to cup her breasts, glowing softly with magic, and Nora was just recovering from that when another slipped between her thighs and stroked over her clit.

“Nate!” she almost shrieked, her eyes closed.

**“Look at me,”** he ordered, and, shaking, she did as she was told. Another pair of hands grabbed her waist, and claws dug briefly into her skin. **“Ready?”**

Nora nodded, panting.

Nate’s hips drove against hers. Once again, his relationship with physics seemed non-existent – there should have been a distracting noise as he moved against the bathtub, but the only noise she heard was the _wet_ noise of his cock drilling her mercilessly as she was held down by the water. His voice shattered in places as he fucked her, that distorted sound against her ear giving her memories of the time he’d summoned a copy of himself, and wondering what it would be like to have two of him at the same time.

The thought of two Incubi buried in her, those ridges fluttering and massaging against her walls as they fucked her, was just more mental stimulation being heaped upon an already pleasurable situation. Nate dipped his head to kiss her, a grin on his face, and then he pulled away.

**“Oh, we can certainly do that another day.”** His hips didn’t slow down at all. **“For now, though…”**

Something probed at her ass, and Nora gasped, trembling. He was watching her expression, waiting for a response.

“Yes,” she breathed, and Nate smiled that terrifyingly sharp smile that made her clench down on him, and slowly slipped a tendril into her backside.

The pressure was accompanied by a _sucking_ sensation by the tendrils groping her, like a mouth fastening around her nub and drawing. Nora yelped and arched up into that stormcloud-grey body, her eyes entranced by the silver gaze holding her own. The passionfruit scent of his arousal coated her tongue, immediately chased by his rough kisses, and then the sensation of claws drawing across her inner thighs had her furiously wriggling and almost _squeaking _in protest against his lips. The water closed over her torso, and the sensation of tendrils changed to a mixture of soft, groping caresses and sucking kisses that covered her breasts and focussed around her nipples.

Pressure building up between her thighs, Nora arched up, trying to nip at Nate’s lip and drag him down for a kiss. He let her with a laugh, and Nora felt _another_ pair of hands groping her breasts, the familiar ridged thumbs giving them away as the demon’s. And then there was a thumb stroking at her clit, sensation layering upon sensation until Nora almost couldn’t breathe. Heat suffused her whole body. Her thighs struggled in their restraints and she clenched her fists, trying to keep her eyes on him as per his orders. And _oh_, if she closed them and he responded by stopping…

The sudden thought of him denying her abruptly had her teetering on the edge, and an almost _evil_ chuckle filled her head.

** _Well, you’d best hope you don’t look away then, my dear._ **

Nora cried out into the kiss as the threat pitched her over, satisfaction crashing through her like a wave that began where his cock was sawing in and out of her. She fought to keep her eyes open and listened to that _laugh_ echo in her head as his hands roamed her wet, wriggling body, touching and petting to maximise her pleasure and tease her just as her body’s sensitivity became _too much_.

That silver light _flared_, and all that relief was burned away by hot, heavy frustration, a helpless arousal that had her almost shrieking into his lips.

_What the hell?!_

** _I’m not done with you yet, little girl._ **

Oh, sweet fucking mercy, she almost came again just from that. Nate was still touching her, fingertips and claws running over her to scratch and stroke as he groaned.

Nora felt those ridges _flutter_ again, and then light was dappling her body as he started to _glow_. It was bright and blue, shining in his veins, and Nora couldn’t help dragging her mouth from his, looking down to confirm that there were lines and ribbons of blue trailing up his cock. As he nibbled her lower lip and pulled her in for another kiss, she imagined herself kissing and licking a trail up those lines, on her knees, watching them as they flickered and pulsed.

** _Oh, Nora, I promise you, that’s exactly what you’ll do. If only you could read my mind and see what I’m picturing for you…_ **

_Tell me_.

Nate trembled on top of her, a pleased _growl_ escaping into their lips. Nora felt his cock twitch.

** _Is this your plan, you little minx? Arouse me to the point of completion? Because it’s certainly a fascinating one, but it might not succeed quite the way you want it to._ **

That _fluttering_ sensation rubbed against her sweet spot again and Nora cried out, breaking the kiss. Nate’s head dropped to her neck, sharp teeth scraping along the flesh and the mixture of threat, pleasure and pain had her squirming on his cock.

**“Picture yourself bound in front of me with your lips wrapped around me,”** Nate told her, his voice uneven. **“You’re trembling with need. I’ve edged you for hours. You haven’t cum since I tore your clothes to shreds and the only thing satisfying the furious desire between your thighs is the taste of me on your tongue, but I’m not giving you what you want.”**

Nora felt a bolt of arousal so potent she _sobbed_.

**“Nice little weapon, isn’t it?”** he cooed tauntingly, though the teasing was broken by little pants. **“Maybe I’ll summon one of these darlings and have it fill you and take you so slowly that you’re shaking from head to toe. What do you think?”**

Another burst of need. Oh, _oh_, if he kept doing that…

**“Think on it as much as you want, Nora, because that’s the rest of your evening.”**

She came _again_ with a scream, and this time she dragged him over the edge with her. _Fuck_, his cock was _still_ doing that strange _fluttering_ as he came, twitching powerfully. The hot sensation of his cum filling her prolonged that relief until Nora was limp and boneless against the water.

Something swelled up at the base of him and without a word he slid himself in. Nora was still coming as she hissed at the stretch, her eyes shutting.

“Nate,” she panted, “what is that?”

**“Do you remember me saying I wanted to breed you?”** he asked, irritatingly steady and even despite the fact that he had just filled her.

“Yes,” she gasped.

Nate rocked his hips. **“This is to make sure that happens. So long as I’m like this, none of me is escaping you.”** His hand was still rubbing at her clit. **“And I think I’m going to amuse myself until it goes down by starting to fill that promise I just made.”**

Nora whimpered.


End file.
